White Trash
by pifouyou76
Summary: Je suis riche, mais je suis seul . J'ai tout pour réussir, et pourtant me voilà dans ce bar miteux . Et puis elle est là, elle , avec son sourire sensuel et ses yeux charmeur . Song-fic sur la magnifique chanson de Kyo , White Trash !


Hi everybody ! I'm back ! Mais cette fois sur une song-fic sur LA chanson du nouvel album de Kyo ( ou du moins pour moi ) , j'ai nommé : White Trash ! Oui je suis fan de Kyo . Et non je ne suis pas une ado pré pubère . Juste une pessimiste de la vie qui a un gros kiffe sur les chanson à texte plutôt sombre ( ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien ^^ )

Quand au deux protagoniste de cette fic se sont Zoro et Nami , et j'en suis la première étonné car le ZoroxNami n'est pas un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement mais là je sais même pas pourquoi je ne me voyais pas écrire une song-fic avec cette chanson sur un autre couple . ( bon OK je suis bizarre je vous l'accorde ) …

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ma petite vie mais juste un gros merci à Apocro , ma bêta lectrice , sans qui cette fic serait .. un dictionnaire des fautes d'orthographe ! ^^'

J'ai toujours été un solitaire. A quoi bon avoir des amis si ils ne s'intéressent à toi que pour ton argent . Quant aux femmes, qui ne s'est jamais fait piéger par leurs faux airs de créatures innocentes et fragiles, ne se rendant compte de leur erreur qu'après qu'elles vous ont détruit jusqu'au plus profond de votre être ? Enfin bon, avec mes cheveux verts et mon regard de tueur en série, je n'avais pas trop de problèmes de ce côté là . Jusqu'à elle .

_**Mon royaume assiégé  
Elle a annexé mon canapé  
Embrasé, désarmé  
Je me suis constitué prisonnier**__  
_

Je l'ai rencontré dans un de ces bars où seuls ceux que Dieu a oublié vont . Un de ces bars où les hommes qui battent leurs femmes, les hommes qui veulent oublier comme moi, et les prostituées comme elle se rencontrent . Elle devait avoir beaucoup de succès avec son corps aux courbes parfaites, sa poitrine plus qu'aguicheuse, sa chevelure de feu descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses yeux noisette qui vous hypnotisent et vous attirent inexorablement vers elle .

_**Elle veut de la vie en grosses coupures  
Enfant de luxure tout ce qu'elle touche brûle  
Possédée, possédée**_

C'est sûrement pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras sans même m'en rendre compte , pour ses yeux . Il faut dire qu'elle m'avait cherché avec ses mouvements de hanche contre mon bassin, réveillant en moi des instincts bestiaux, sauvages, incontrôlables . _  
_

_**Bien accroché  
A son cœur de gitane  
Dans les veines du sang d'apache  
Comme si Bonnie fumait Clyde  
Pour partir avec le cash**_

Je ne me rappelle même plus comment nous avions finis chez-moi, sûrement son idée . Mais si il y a bien une chose qui ne c'est pas effacé de ma mémoire ce son mes mains glissant sur sa peau nue, passant d'abord sur ses seins puis descendant lentement sur ses hanches pour finir leur chemin sur son bas ventre, insérant un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité la faisant se cambrer et gémir sous mon corps tendu par l'excitation .

_**C'est l'escalade  
Le road trip puis le crash  
Comme une marquise de Sade  
Qui fait dans le White trach  
White trash, white trash  
**__  
_Elle me prit par surprise, se retournant pour se retrouver au dessus, devenant ainsi la meneuse de jeu . J'aurais pu reprendre le contrôle, mais sa langue sur mon membre tendu m'en dissuada, et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle était douée, suçant mon sexe comme si sa vie en dépendait, le léchant encore et encore, espérant me pousser à bout et ainsi obtenir la victoire, car oui, pour nous se qui ce passait n'était qu'une compétition avec comme prix, la dominance absolue .

_**Ses postures, impostures  
Elle a pris mon passé mon futur  
Ecorché, écorché  
Avalé, consomé, recraché**__  
_

Mais je ne lui laisserai pas la victoire si facilement . D'un mouvement de hanche je retrouvais ma place initiale, mon membre fièrement tendu devant son entrée, regardant son visage emplit d'une luxure presque malsaine , avant d'entrer en elle d'un coup de reins brusque et violent, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir . Je ne me souviens ensuite que d'une déferlante vague de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que peut après je tombe dans les bras de Morphée .

_**Encore et encore  
Bien accroché  
A son coeur de gitane  
Dans les veines du sang d'apache  
Comme si Bonnie fumait Clyde  
Pour partir avec le cash  
**_

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, ma partenaire d'un soir avait disparu, emportant avec elle mes clés de voiture ainsi que mon portable et ma carte bleue . Et comme unique preuve de son passage un mot disant :

_« Mon très cher Roronoa Zoro, comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, vos clés de voiture , votre portable ainsi que votre carte bleue ont disparu . Si vous vous demandez à quoi me servira votre carte bleue vu que je n'ai pas le code, sachez qu'un ami à moi, un certain Ussop, sera tout à fait capable de le trouver .Quant à votre portable, il s'avère qu'il contient de nombreuses informations compromettantes pour votre petit business . J'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience car après tout, un homme d'affaire tel que vous ne peut se permettre de nous laisser nous en tirer comme ça non ?_

_P.S : Je porte le doux nom de Nami »_

_**C'est l'escalade  
Le road trip puis le crash  
Comme une marquise de Sade  
Qui fait dans le White trach  
White trash, white trash**_

Oui c'est vrai, un homme comme moi ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, surtout si il y a une aussi belle rousse à la clé .

Oui je sais j'avais dis que je ne vous embêterez plus mais se sera pas long , promis !

Juste deux trois mots histoire de vous rappelez qu'en tant qu'auteur sa fait vrai plaisir de recevoir des reviews alors n'hésiter pas et lachez-vous !


End file.
